Gordon
Gordon was an Inhuman and the right hand man of Jiaying. He worked to protect and transport the Inhuman population in and out of their settlement, Afterlife. He supported Jiaying's decision to trick their own people into starting a war against S.H.I.E.L.D. and was killed in a battle with Leo Fitz, Alphonso Mackenzie, and Phil Coulson during that conflict. Biography Terrigenesis Losing his Eyes ]] Gordon was a seemingly normal young man, proud of his looks and blue eyes''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes, who since his youth was taken to Afterlife and mentally prepared to undergo a transformation that would grant him powers and change him in an unpredictable way. Gordon emerged from Terrigenesis confused and scared, without his eyes and with the ability to teleport. Jiaying and Yat-Sen entered the room where Gordon was; Jiaying told Gordon to follow her voice. After many attempts to get to her because his power was uncontrolled, Gordon finally reached Jiaying and hugged her. She told him that he could cry; lacking eyes, he could not. Gordon sat quietly and ate when Jiaying left the room. Bahrain When an Inhuman named Eva Belyakov was informed that her daughter, Katya Belyakov, would not be allowed to go through the mist, she rebelled against Jiaying's orders and stole several Terrigen Crystals to give her daughter the powers she felt she deserved. Before long, the pair encountered S.H.I.E.L.D. and engaged in a battle to the death. Gordon and Jiaying watched the aftermath of the deaths of the two Inhumans, seeing the effect the event had on the agent who had killed Katya as she was comforted by her friends and allies.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.17: Melinda'' Saving Inhumans Gordon eventually received the job as the link between the Inhuman settlement Afterlife and the outside world. Potential Inhumans did not know the location of Afterlife, only that Gordon was the access through his power. If they chose not to stay, the secret of where Afterlife is located was safe; if they chose to live there, he would retrieve supplies from the outside for them. On Wednesdays, Gordon would leave the settlement and bring everybody from Chicago. Gordon spent some time watching a young man named Lincoln Campbell and how he would fight with his girlfriend about his alcohol consumption. One evening, the two were together when they crashed into a telephone pole; Gordon saved the two by bringing them to Afterlife for medical attention. Gordon offered Campbell to stay as he was an Inhuman; Campbell's girlfriend was returned to the outside world.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.16: Paradise Lost New Inhumans Warning to Afterlife ]] Gordon was at his home in Afterlife when he was able to perceive a reaction from his own Diviner, triggered by the transformation of Skye and Raina at the Kree City. Realizing that two new Inhumans had appeared without their knowledge, he contacted an associate through his phone to make sure they also knew about this, informing him and his group that he was going to be in charge of investigating.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become Saving Raina ]] Gordon found the location of Raina just as she was attempting to commit suicide due to her hatred of her new Inhuman form. Gordon teleported to her location moments before S.H.I.E.L.D. agents could shoot her and teleported them both away, repeating the words that had comforted him after he had submitted to Terrigenesis, calling her beautiful and promising to show her the way.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Silencing the Beast ]] When Calvin Zabo formed a small unit of powered individuals known as the Slicing Talons to lead into a fight against S.H.I.E.L.D. as revenge for Phil Coulson killing Daniel Whitehall, it was decided that his actions could endanger the safety of the Inhumans' secrets. Gordon teleported to Manitowoc, Wisconsin and teleported Zabo to Afterlife without a word, leaving Skye behind along with everyone else. ]] Gordon locked Zabo in a small windowless room and confronted him after he had a tantrum; Zabo demanded that Gordon take his daughter Daisy to Afterlife, but Gordon claimed that taking Zabo was more important. Gordon claimed that Zabo was making too much noise which could expose them and that he was not one of them; he was only a science experiment. When Zabo asked what that meant for him, Gordon told him that he could not make that decision as he motioned him towards the door. Zabo collected his jacket and went to meet with Jiaying to discuss his fate.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us Comforting Skye ]] When S.H.I.E.L.D. were forced to take Skye to the Retreat where she could try and cope with and control her new found powers in the wake of her Terrigenesis, Gordon took this as an opportunity to make her question S.H.I.E.L.D.'s views of her and offer her a new and more peaceful alternative. Gordon teleported to her location, and greeted her at the front door, immediately recognizing Skye's shock at seeing him there as it was seemingly impossible to sneak inside. Once inside, Gordon told her that he was similar to her and, despite knowing what he was and what would happen, he still struggled with his change if it had not been for Jiaying. Gordon decided to ask Skye about her experiences with her powers and she described them as intense and scary, although Gordon argued that they were in fact magnificent. After listening to Skye's fear of her abilities, Gordon told her how, with people like him, she could learn to control her abilities, but the decision had to be hers. He told her that he would be waiting for her call before teleporting away from there. away to Afterlife]] While Gordon was gone, Skye was attacked by Robert Gonzales' team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were attempting to capture or even kill her. When Skye was forced to unleash a massive shockwave to save herself from Bobbi Morse and Tomas Calderon, she looked at the destruction she had caused with complete horror. Fearing herself and the destruction she could cause with little control, Skye called for Gordon, who materialized right next to her. With her agreement, he teleported her away from the area and brought her back to Afterlife to finally begin her recovery and training. Treating Afterlife Guests to Afterlife]] Two days later, Gordon was there to greet Skye when she awoke in Afterlife while undergoing the treatment to transition her body through Terrigenesis. He let her know that she was now fine, although Skye was panicked as she believed her friends at S.H.I.E.L.D. were likely in danger due to the attack against her. As Gordon claimed he had to go as he had other things to do, he left Lincoln Campbell to look after her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.16: Afterlife The next day, Gordon was asked by Campbell and Skye if he was going to teleport to Chicago to get pizza for dinner as he usually did on Wednesdays. He said that he could not as he was too busy, noting that he was glad that Skye was finally feeling better. Skye asked him if she could get a message to her friends, but Gordon refused, saying that he would need permission from the Elders. Skye then asked what had happened to Raina and her father, but he refused to give up their locations just as he would not give up hers to anyone, reassuring her that there was nothing to worry about. ]] When Gordon visited Calvin Zabo in his prison cell, Zabo was furious at being locked away like an animal for so many days and had been punching the walls in frustration. While Gordon remained silent, Zabo ranted and screamed about his treatment as he had not even been given a window and no longer knew what day it was. Gordon however remained calm and assured Zabo that he was lucky that he was still being kept alive at all. Zabo made it clear he knew that Gordon had at last found Skye and seemingly relaxed as he claimed that he would forgive Gordon for all of his recent mistreatment. ]] When Zabo demanded to be taken to Skye, Gordon roared at him and refused. Furious at the rejection, Zabo attacked Gordon in a rage over not being allowed to see his daughter. Defending himself from Zabo, Gordon teleported around the room and easily subdued Zabo, who accidentally punched the floor, causing him agony. Gordon reappeared before saying in a menacing tone that by drawing the world's attention to the Inhumans, Zabo had "sealed" his fate, and that of his daughter as well. Gordon later brought Jiaying to see her former husband and watched as she hugged him. Trying to Help Gordon tended to Raina's thorns as she sat before him; she showed pain when he touched her thorns and she expressed anger that he was not removing the thorns altogether. When she asked him why she was doomed to be the "monster under the bed", Gordon continued to assure her that she was not a monster but was in fact beautiful, and that her real gifts had not come out yet. Lincoln Campbell also tried to offer help, but Gordon rebuffed him, and told Raina that they would discuss things in further detail at another time. about his transformation]] Returning to Raina's room, Gordon was forced to inform her that it had been decided that due to her appearance it was too dangerous for Raina to leave Afterlife, promising to instead take her to the most beautiful sights on Earth. When Raina continued to mourn her lost looks, Gordon tried to explain to her the struggle he had had when he lost his eyes after his own Terrigenesis and promised her gift would be beautiful. Gordon later took a young Inhuman named Ethan Johnston to a camping trip and told him that he would retrieve him when Johnston was ready to return to Afterlife again. Tracked by HYDRA Losing Inhumans Lincoln Campbell had learned that Raina's nightmares were in fact visions of the future, and Gordon went to Jiaying to discuss with her Raina's power of precognition. They marveled that Raina might be unique among the Inhumans in Afterlife as there was no record of any Inhuman having the ability to see into the future. They discussed how she could become a valuable asset to their community, alerting them to future dangers and ensuring the safety of their residents for years to come. and Skye]] While they were talking, Skye entered the room and asked to talk to her mother, apologising for interrupting them, but Jiaying told her they were finished and Gordon left the pair alone to discuss family matters. Gordon then teleported Skye and Calvin Zabo to Milwaukee and said he would return when called, although Zabo rudely told him to leave quickly using a nickname he knew Gordon hated. Without informing the pair, Gordon secretly brought Lincoln Campbell there to observe the father-daughter outing and ensure that Zabo did not lose control of his temper and harm either Skye or somebody else. is missing]] Gordon went to locate Ethan Johnston at return him home from his camping trip, however to his surprise Gordon failed to find Johnson anywhere, causing him to worry. Gordon returned to Afterlife where he went to his leader to tell her that he could not find Johnston at the assigned meeting place, speculating that somebody was tracking Inhumans somehow. Meanwhile, the HYDRA scientist List had learned to track Gordon's "quantum entanglement", his teleportation signature. List had already killed Johnston and used his recent jaunt to Milwaukee to trace Skye in hopes of experimenting on her. ]] Gordon's fears her proven correct as List sent Sunil Bakshi and Deathlok to Calvin Zabo's Building in the hope of capturing any Inhumans they found. Upon locating Skye during the Battle at Calvin Zabo's Building, Gordon teleported into the building and grabbed Skye, though she was protesting because she had just seen Phil Coulson who was also searching for her with the help of Grant Ward. Just as Gordon was disappearing, Zabo charged into the teleportation field and was taken back to Afterlife with them both so he could then confront Jiaying about almost being left behind.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy Hiding from HYDRA Gordon returned to Afterlife with Skye and Calvin Zabo, Zabo immediately began shouting at Jiaying about how she had planned to leave him behind. When they realized that Lincoln Campbell had been left behind, Jiaying ordered Gordon to go rescue him. When he arrived; however, he found HYDRA waiting for him, and after a brief fight resulting in a bad cut to Gordon's forehead, he escaped back to Afterlife to inform them that Campbell had been taken by HYDRA, much to the dismay of Skye, Jiaying and all of the other Inhumans present. and Skye]] Skye asked Gordon why he ws not mounting a rescue mission to save Campbell; she told him to take her to Campbell but he refused, citing that it was too dangerous. Raina then appeared and assured the pair that Skye would be able to save Campbell. Raina remained doubtful of her abilities, noting that she saw Phil Coulson working with Grant Ward, but this only confirmed her ability. Gordon continued to argue against saving his friend as he believed going into the HYDRA base would be suicidal, but Raina told them that they need to bring Skye back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Gordon finally agreed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen Raina's Visions 's location]] As Raina become more adapt at controlling her visions, she became a fortune teller for the people of Afterlife. Gordon went to her room to speak to her and she told him that she now accepted her powers as a gift; Gordon told her that her vision of the Ultron Offensive had proved her value to the Inhumans. He asked her if she was having more visions and she told him of one she had had of a strange stone that turned to liquid. about the Monolith]] Gordon immediately recognised the description as that of the long lost Monolith, a weapon seemingly designed to destroy the Inhumans. They immediately informed Jiaying of the vision and she explained to Raina how the Kree had made the Inhumans then decided they were a mistake, creating the Monolith to destroy them. Jiaying ordered Gordon to locate it although he claimed that he would only get fairly close to it and not be able to teleport into the same room; Raina offered to go with him to see if she could help direct him to the correct location and Jiaying agreed and allowed them to go. ]] The pair teleported onboard the Iliad and began searching for the Monolith which was hidden behind a red door which Raina had seen in her vision; using Gordon's powers they avoided detection. As they walked through the ship they discussed Raina's gift and the impact it had on their community until Lance Hunter caught them and set off the alarm. Although Gordon told Raina they needed to go, they soon found what they sought. As the pair stared at the Monolith, they were found by Bobbi Morse and Melinda May. Gordon teleported himself and Raina off the ship and back to the safety of Afterlife. 's strength]] They informed Jiaying of what they had found in the S.H.I.E.L.D. cargo hold. Gordon made it clear that he did not feel that Calvin Zabo should be present for their discussion as he felt any matter involving the safety of the Inhumans did not concern him, but Zabo insisted that it did as Gordon had left his daughter Skye behind at S.H.I.E.L.D. As the mood in the room became more tense, Gordon defended Raina from Zabo's insults before mocking him about who he was with his formula. Jiaying ordered them to stop before assuring them that she would not allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to bring down their world.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.20: Scars Betraying Raina Gordon was later approached by a distraught Raina, who informed him that she had had another vision, showing her S.H.I.E.L.D. was coming to Afterlife. When Gordon questioned what she meant, Raina explained that she had seen Quinjets firing down upon them and burning Afterlife to the ground. Gordon went to warn Jiaying but Raina assured him that the disaster started with Jiaying speaking to S.H.I.E.L.D. and she should be kept in the dark before she caused the disaster. ]] When Gordon asked Raina who should speak to S.H.I.E.L.D. if not Jiaying, Raina suggested that maybe it should be her. Gordon briefly considered Raina's proposal but his own loyalty to Jiaying made him choose instead to inform her of Raina's plan. Gordon later teleported to the Playground and collected Skye and Lincoln Campbell, who had been rescued from HYDRA and saved by a S.H.I.E.L.D. doctor called Jemma Simmons. Jiaying was mortified that Campbell had been with S.H.I.E.L.D. and sent him to Wilton, while Gordon watched on with Raina and pretended he was still on Raina's side. ]] Gordon eventually returned to Raina's room where she discussed how she had always believed that she was destined to be a leader somehow. Gordon remained silent as Raina asked what he had done with Jiaying, only to discover that Gordon had betrayed her when Jiaying entered with Skye and Alisha Whitley. While Gordon stood in silence, Jiaying confronted Raina about how she had used her gifts to manipulate those around her at Afterlife before having Raina arrested and locked away in her room to be dealt with later, leaving Whitley to guard her while she met with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ambassador. to Jiaying]] Gordon later greeted with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjets once they arrived carrying various agents including Anne Weaver and Melinda May who stayed by the Quinjets as security in case anything went wrong with the meeting. Gordon delivered Robert Gonzales, who had come in the place of Phil Coulson, to Jiaying's office where she, Skye and Calvin Zabo were waiting to begin their peaceful meeting which would begin with Jiaying handing Zabo over to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody as a gesture of good faith from the Inhumans as they knew S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted Zabo to pay for his many crimes. War Against S.H.I.E.L.D. Obeying Jiaying being shot]] The meeting quickly fell to chaos when shots rang out and Jiaying appeared having seemingly been shot twice in the shoulder, Gordon ran to her aid along with several other Inhumans. Jiaying claimed that Robert Gonzales had tried to assassinate her during their peace negotiation, and ordered Gordon and her assistant to go after S.H.I.E.L.D. in retaliation while she sent Lincoln Campbell to evacuate Afterlife's residents while she went to get medical aid. Quinjet]] Gordon teleported onboard a Quinjet along with another Inhuman with enhanced strength. Together, they quickly and easily subdued the only two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on board. Gordon teleported one off the Quinjet while his accomplice destroyed the device used to track Gordon's movements. As part of Jiaying's plan, the other Inhuman used the Quinjet to fire missiles down upon Afterlife, ensuring that the Inhumans believed that S.H.I.E.L.D. was attacking them as well as destroying Gonzales' body to hide the fact that Jiaying had murdered him in cold blood using the deadly Terrigen Mist. After evacuating any Inhuman who needed protection from Afterlife, and ensuring the others were ready to obey Jiaying's orders, Gordon returned to Jiaying's room with the captured S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. They discussed how her plan had been successful and all the Inhumans, including Lincoln Campbell, believed S.H.I.E.L.D. was the threat and were willing to go to war. With Jiaying still needing to heal from her gunshot wounds, Gordon gave her the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and she used her power to suck all the life force out of him, killing him while healing her wounds and regaining her strength.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.21: S.O.S. Part One Hijacking of the Iliad Gordon teleported onto the Iliad with a team of Inhumans including Alisha Whitley, while the other teams were already in position ready to attack the ship. Gordon teleported into the cargo hold and attacked the guards watching the Monolith. Within seconds, Gordon had taken out several guards, stealing their guns and giving them to the other Inhumans before any of the guards could even react. Gordon then teleported back into the room with his team and ordered all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents to surrender while he aimed their own weapons at them. take over the Iliad]] Soon after Gordon and his team had taken the entire ship and crew hostage, with Anne Weaver and Oliver being forced to surrender as well while Phil Coulson was dealing with Calvin Zabo back at the Playground so could not help. While Gordon looked on, he welcomed Jiaying aboard and explained that any S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who had not been yet captured, which included Alphonso Mackenzie, would likely be found during their next sweep of the ship. Satisfied with Gordon's work, Jiaying prepared to unleash the next stage of her plan to use the deadly Terrigen Crystals to kill of humans around the world leaving only the Inhumans left alive on the planet. ]] Gordon later found Lincoln Campbell staring at the Monolith, joining him, Gordon explained that the Monolith was beautiful but could also be deadly in the wrong hands, when Campbell asked if they were also dangerous, Gordon told him they always were and now S.H.I.E.L.D. knew it. Campbell expressed his displeasure at witnessing Jiaying murdering the agents, but Gordon assured him that it was necessary to protect their people. Sensing Campbell's dwindling loyalty, Gordon reminded him of his life before finding the Inhumans, convincing him to stay on their side during this war with the humans. Final Showdown ]] As a direct result of a distress signal being sent out of all the various S.H.I.E.L.D. bases, the Iliad was soon targeted by several Quinjets. Desiring to kill any agents to got onboard, Jiaying ordered Gordon to go and unleash the poisoned Terrigen Mist upon them all. However when Gordon arrived into the vent room to collect the Terrigen Crystals, he found Alphonso Mackenzie waiting for him, armed with an axe and a desire to kill Gordon to keep him and the Inhumans away from the crystals and protect his fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. ]] The pair began to fight, with Gordon using his teleporting abilities to avoid Mackenzie's attacks and to catch him off guard. Gordon noted that Mackenzie had clearly encountered something Kree before as Mackenzie had been nearly killed while inside the Kree City before Skye's Terrigenesis. Although Gordon tried to convince Mackenzie to drop the axe and leave, he refused so Gordon teleported beside him and tried to knock him away from the box. As they fought, Gordon kept attempting to steal a crystal. When Gordon left the room, he assisted Jiaying with locking away Calvin Zabo, who was attempting to stop her after joining sides with S.H.I.E.L.D.. When Gordon teleported back inside the room, he found that some Quantum Field Disruptors were trapping him there and he now had to fight Mackenzie with Phil Coulson and Leo Fitz. Although Gordon was able to keep fighting for a while, his weakness of limited teleportation soon took its toll; he made a fatal mistake when he teleported behind Fitz, causing the iron pole Fitz was holding to become embedded in Gordon's chest. As Gordon fell down dying, he dropped the Terrigen Crystal he was holding, which was caught by Phil Coulson, ensuring no one else died as a result of Jiaying's plan.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two Personality Gordon was extremely loyal to the Inhumans. He was a comforting figure, as he saved Raina and comforted her with the same words that Jiaying had once said to him. This is also proven to Skye, as Gordon recalled his own ordeal after his transformation and listened to Skye's problems with controlling her powers. He is also a respectful individual, as he gave Skye the choice of coming with him or not and only came when she called. However, he was disrespectful to Calvin Zabo because he was drawing too much attention and he is not like them, calling him a 'science experiment'. Although Gordon showed hatred towards ordinary humans, he seemed to be mostly parroting Jiaying's views on them- most likely due to his deep personal loyalty to her and to his fellow, persecuted Inhumans. Powers Gordon is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis and gained superhuman powers. Aside from superpowers, Gordon's Terrigenesis process also changed him physically, removing the eyes from his face and replacing them with smoothed out skin. Although he lacks eyes, Gordon can see, albeit not in the way that regular people do. Gordon's superpowers all seem to harness a unique form of blue energy which flares whenever one of his abilities is in use. *'Teleportation': Gordon has the ability to transport himself from one area to another. Aside from himself, Gordon can also teleport others so long as he is making direct contact with them. *'Force-Field Generation': When teleporting, Gordon can generate fields of reflective blue energy, which are impervious to gunfire. Abilities *'Combatant': Gordon was able to combine his teleportation powers with his combat ability to fight against and easily defeat individuals that were either stronger or more trained than him, such as Calvin Zabo or multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at once. Relationships Allies *Afterlife Inhumans **Jiaying † - Guide **Yat-Sen **Alisha Whitley † **Raina † **Ethan Johnston † Enemies *HYDRA *Calvin Zabo - Ally turned Enemy *JT James - Ally turned Enemy *Lincoln Campbell † - Ally turned Enemy *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Skye - Ally turned Enemy **Lance Hunter **Bobbi Morse **Melinda May **Robert Gonzales † **Anne Weaver **Oliver † **Alphonso Mackenzie **Leo Fitz - Accidental Killer **Phil Coulson Appearances Trivia *Gordon was the first of the two secondary Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. antagonists to be killed by Leo Fitz, along with Giyera. Both were Inhumans. Behind the Scenes *Even though he originates from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Gordon made his comic book debut in Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1 0 (April, 2015).AGENTS OF SHIELD'S EYELESS INHUMAN MAKES MARVEL COMIC DEBUT Another version of Gordon appeared in the video game . References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Leo Fitz Category:Villains